1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage boxes and, more particularly, to a folding collapsible combination storage box assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional storage boxes, cabinets, and racks occupy much storage space during delivery because they are not folding collapsible. In order to eliminate this problem, folding collapsible storage devices are developed. There is known a folding collapsible storage box, which comprises a collapsible fabric box body, four horizontal rod members respectively embedded in the top sides of the four vertical side panels of the box body, two horizontal rod member respectively embedded in the bottom sides of two opposite vertical side panels of the box body, four vertical rod members respectively embedded into the box body in four corners between each two adjacent vertical side panels, and four sets of triangle plates respectively fixedly fastened to the vertical side panels of the box body. When not in use, the box body is twisted into a collapsed condition. The triangle plates guide the twisting action, enabling the box body to be easily twisted into the collapsed condition. This structure of folding collapsible storage box is functional, however it is complicated and expensive to manufacture.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible combination storage box, which can easily be twisted into a collapsed flat manner to minimize storage occupation. It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible combination storage box, which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture. According to one aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible combination storage box assembly comprises at least one collapsible fabric box body of rectangular shape each having a horizontal top open side, a plurality of upright support rods respectively embedded in four corners of each collapsible box body, and a hard base plate respectively fitted into each collapsible box body and supported on the horizontal bottom panel of each collapsible box body for supporting storage items. According to another aspect of the present invention, each box body has a cover flap mounted with a zip fastener for closing the top open side of the respective box body. According to still another aspect of the present invention, each box body has a side pocket for keeping small items.